mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Theta Site Incident
The Theta Site Incident was an event that took place in 60BTS, involving the loss of a major ExoTech research station known as Theta Site. The incident was primarily triggered by Pandora's Box, though a scientist named William Lander is mostly held responsible due to his reckless handling of titan eggs. The event serves as the primary inciting incident for Revenant, setting off a chain of events that lead to a new conflict. Pre-Incident Theta Site was established around the same time ExoTech made themselves public on Barvos. Despite the low technology available to Barvosians as a whole, Theta Site was technical marvel. It's primary purpose was to house and research Pandora's Box, which ExoTech had found in the same location at the bottom of the Elessar Ocean. ExoTech believed, correctly, that Pandora's Box had the potential energy to advance Barvosian culture by thousands of years in just one or two. However, unable to unlock the Box, many scientists concluded that the Box cleverly locked human DNA out, preventing them from accessing it. A man named William Lander theorised that another species, perhaps a Titan, could access the Box. Unable to bring a 'live' titan down the Theta Site, Landers used his extensive contacts to acquire eight eggs belonging to the Skybound brood whilst they were in transit to the Stormlands. The eggs were moved to Theta Site and exposed to Pandora's Box. Though there was a reaction, the Box still remained locked. A week later, however, the eggs hatched, revealing that the embyros inside had mutated horribly into monstrous vampiric creatures possessing latent and terrifying mind control powers. Over the next three days, various incidents (including the 'suicide' of an ExoTech employee, who casually walked into one of the mutants containment cells and calmly let it drain her blood) incited scientist Johnathon Bradley to urge William Lander to terminate the subjects, though Landers refused, quite clearly having been enthralled by the mutants powers. Bradley, instead, inform Albert Mengele, CEO of ExoTech, of the incident. Mengele responded cautiously, and dispatched an inquisitor to confirm Bradley's report. Incident Amelie Omerta, a Dracologist of the Inquisitors, arrived at Theta Site, greeted by Johnathon Bradley. Upon her inspection of 'Specimen Four', one of the mutated titan younglings, she ordered their immediate termination in horror. However, specimen four was revealed to have gained significant control over much of Theta Site, and used its influence to protect itself, sealing off Theta Site and discouraging attempts to kill it. Amelie and Bradley were, eventually, successful and killed specimen four, then made their way to kill the remaining seven mutants. William Landers, distraught at the loss of specimen four and still under the control of the other seven mutants, attempted to stop them. He was successful, and released the seven specimens into Theta Site, though was gravely injured in the process. With the mutants now lose in Theta Site and things descending into chaos, Amelie and Bradley sent distress calls to the surface, prompting a rescue mission from ExoTech. First Rescue Team Two rescue teams were sent. The first, consisting of an armed force of marines and a number of Inquisitors, gained access to the facility three days after Amelie Omerta's arrival. They found it to a total hell hole with numerous violent suicides, insane former residents and paranoid survivors bunkering down. They met up with Amelie, Bradley and a small group of survivors to learn that Pandora's Box had been taken by the mutants, and moved to get it back. Though ambushed by mutants, the group were able to reclaim Pandora's Box just before their sector flooded. ExoTech extracted the team, only to inform them that the mutants had drowned, but their consciousness had been preserved inside the minds of the Inquisitors. Albert Mengele immediately ordered the Inquisitors to be moved to seperate facilities to undergo virgorous experimentation, much to the Inquisitor's horror. Bradley, who was revealed to be a spy for an unknown company, survived the incident but disappeared. Second Rescue Team TBA Category:Revenant